Aqui no hay quien viva
by miyuuchiha
Summary: Kaien Sawachika se acaba de mudar a un apartamento sospechosamente bueno...¿que sera lo que se puede encontrar por vecinos? Shikatema.


Fanfic Shikatema

Titulo:

One-shot

Hola. Soy Kaien Sawachika, un ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja que hace exactamente 12 días que dejor de vivir con sus padres para pasar a ser una persona independiente con su propia casa (bueno técnicamente la casa es del señor al que le pago el alquiler mensual), pero una casa a fin de cuentas. Y es que la verdad es que con mi sueldo de chunnin, rango que acabo de adquirir hace menos de dos meses y la pocas misiones que me mandan no me llega para ningún lujo. De todas formas es la casa que yo quería: ni muy grande ni muy pequeña (más bien pequeña) y con un precio sorprendentemente barato para encontrarse cera del centro del la villa.

Sí, lo se, es la típica casa demasiado perfecta que cualquier persona desconfiada y con una pizca de sentido común no hubiese comprado. Pero yo, por desgracia, carezco de esas características.

Un de esos momentos en los que me di cuenta de ello fue cuando conocí a la familia Nara. Eran, y por mi desgracia siguen siendo, mis vecinos de al lado. Con los que comparto pared con pared en el 90% del apartamento.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

Era el día en el que por fin había terminado de abrir la última caja y con ella había quedado finalizada la mudanza. Decidí estrenar el mueble sagrado del salón/comedor/cocina, el sofá. Y va a dejarme caer sobre el cuando el sonido del timbre destrozo mi momento de gloria. Me dirigí a la puerta a abrir con la mala suerte de ser tan descuidado de no mirar antes por la mirilla. ¡Oh! Si aquel día hubiese mirado por la mirilla que feliz que seria en este momento.

Porque detrás de esa puerta se encontraba el típico personaje propio de series del estilo de _Aquí no hay quien viva,_ y estoy hablando del peor que puede llegar a existir en una comunidad de vecinos, la coronada maruja mayor del edificio.

-Usted es el nuevo vecino.

Dijo con voz acusadora y reprocharte. Bien, parece que no le caigo bien a la maruja así no me dará la paliza. Error, será todo lo contrario.

- Vaya por dios otro joven. Menos mal que no lo tengo arriba mía, además soltero seguro que luego se traerá todos los ligues a casa, pobres de quien lo tenga al lado aunque a el tampoco le ha tocado los vecinos perfectos.

La señora hablaba para si misma por lo bajo, no le preocupaba mucho que la oyera por lo que se ve.

Entonces rompiendo el mal momento por el que estaba pasando, apareció un ángel por la puerta de enfrente. Una chica rubia más o menos de mi edad con el pelo recogido en cuatro graciosas coletitas y unos ojos jade preciosos, los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida y una sonrisa hipnotica. De cuerpo simplemente perfecto vino a salvarme.

-Señora deje de molestar al nuevo, que el pobre acaba de llegar ilusionado a su nueva casa. No le quite la ilusión todavía, esperase a que él se acostumbre un poco a la nueva casa.

Dijo mi ángel mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento y sacaba un cochecito de bebe en el que dormía placidamente una niña de menos de un año tapada con una mantita y sonriendo, seguramente estaría soñando en algo bueno.

La señora se acerco al carrito y se asomo para verla mejor.

-No cabe duda de que es hija de su padre, se pasa el tiempo durmiendo. Desde luego Shikamaru le paso los genes.

Refunfuño la señora.

Shikamaru… ese nombre me sonaba de haberlo oído antes.

Mi ángel me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Anda si no me he presentado, soy Temari Nara. Un pacer conocerte ¿y tu eres…?

-Ka-aien Saw-achika.

Tartamudee torpemente yo.

Temari y Shikamaru. Esos nombres me suenan de algo.

Ah, ya recuerdo, fue hace cinco años en el examen de chunnin en el que me retire voluntariamente en la primera prueba. Ellos dos pelearon juntos en los finales recuerdo que fue una pelea puesta de "relleno" para esperar al Uchiha, pero que sorprendió a todos siendo para mi el mejor combate de todos, bueno tampoco hubieron muchos más.

Y os preguntareis ¿Por qué me acuerdo yo también de ellos y de ese combate? Por fue el ultimo combate que pude presenciar con mi grupo original de genin. Después de eso murieron en una misión de rango C que parecía de lo más común y sencilla pero que termino por complicarse y acabando con sus vidas en un combate contra unos ninja-piratas.

¿Qué llego a pasar entre estos dos para que acabaran juntos? Es más son la típica pareja en la que ninguno de los dos se parecen en nada a simple vista. Tal vez fuera eso, por algo dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Ese día fue el que conocí a Nara Temari y a Nara Shikari (a si se llama su hija). La historia de cómo conocí en persona a Nara Shikamaru es demasiado aburrida y mucho más común que la anterior.

Pero eso el lo de menos en este momento, en el que estoy observando en techo de mi habitación tirado en mi cama sin poder dormir. Miro a mi reloj de pulsera son las 3:51 de la madrugada. Y saben porqué voy a empezar una cuenta atrás. Por que va a pasar lo mismo de todas las noches, lo que hace a la gente común sospechar de esta casa tan buena y sorprendentemente barata. Pasan uno, dos minutos, dos minutos y medio, dos minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundo…. Y tres minutos empieza la acción.

Una acción coronada por un llanto de un bebe desesperado que llora que toda su fuerza desgastándose los pulmones y destrozándome los oídos pese a la pared de separación.

Ahora se oye un grito femenino que dice:

-Hoy vas tu Shikamaru.

Se sigue oyendo el llanto del bebe y alguien que dice algo a un tono normal, relajado. Shikamaru probablemente.

Pasos perezosos hasta la otra habitación.

El bebe llora con menos intensidad, pero demasiado fuerte aún para mis oídos. Lo más seguro es que Shikamaru la haya cogído y la este acunando. Pasan los minutos y el bebe sigue llorando.

Shikamaru grita:

-Temari, no consigo callarla por favor ven tu, ayudame.

Unos pasos fuertes llegan hasta la habitación.

Una media hora después probablemente cuando el bebe ya esta dormido, empienza la segunda parte.

-Siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo, siempre tengo que levantarme yo todas las noches a dormirla, siempre tengo hacérselo todo yo vago, ya se que tienes mucho trabajo pero podrías ayudar un poco cuando vuelves que tambien es tu hija y…

Un silencio sospechosamente sospechoso, nunca se que es lo que pasa exactamente después. Pero siempre después de la tempestad viene la calma, aunque la tempestad venga todos los días a la misma hora y no te dejen dormir una noche entera de tirón.

Solo me queda resignarme y pensar que acabara dentro de unos años.

Comente si les gusto please ^o^

Soy novata en esto de los fics me gustaria que criticaran todo lo que pudieran y más.

Muchas gracias por perder unos minutos de su vida en leerlo, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
